


Hero without a disguise

by icherishpotatoes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Kara Danvers, Angst, F/F, Hurt Alex Danvers, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alex Danvers, Protective Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icherishpotatoes/pseuds/icherishpotatoes
Summary: Alex gets injured again and Maggie lets Kara know exactly what she feels about her being supergirl.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Hero without a disguise

She’s been conditioned to protect Kara no matter what. So, when she saw a Kryptonian beam target her sister, who was already throwing punches with three other mutant aliens, she put herself in the line of fire.

There was no way Alex could warn Kara in time, and even if she did, she feared Kara wouldn’t make it. She did the only thing she could think of. She acted as a human shield. 

It hurt like a bitch. And yes, she passed out. It wasn’t the first time she risked her life to protect Kara, and it won’t be the last. 

When she woke to, she heard Maggie and Kara arguing in the medical unit she was resting in but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

_Why was her sister arguing with her fiancé? Why was the room so bright?_

“Alex isn’t invincible, Kara. This isn’t right.”

Alex could barely move, much less open her eyes. She knew it was bad this time but she couldn’t for the life of her remember how she got here. 

“You think I don’t know that?! You think I don’t worry about her whenever she’s fighting alongside me? I‘m not your enemy here, Maggie.”

-

_Maggie_

The last thing Alex remembered was grabbing lunch with Maggie. They managed to have their schedule synced for the day but then she got a call from the DEO. She remembered the look of disappointment on her fiancé’s face. She apologized but Maggie was quick to replace her disappointed demeanor with a look of adoration. She knew Maggie‘s true feeling about her working at the DEO but she also knew it was because she loved her.

-

“One day, she’s gonna’ die protecting you.” 

Kara visibly bristled at the remark.

She turned to look at her sister, resting on the medical bed.. IV Fluid and some other medications were hooked up to her bloodstream. She’d been shot at three times. It’s a miracle it missed her heart. She had a collapsed lung, a broken arm, and a stomach wound.

Kara was speechless. She couldn’t imagine living without her sister, much less being the cause of her death. Tears began welling up in her eyes.

Maggie regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. 

“Kara, I’m sorry. I’m not thinking straight.” She said. 

She followed Kara’s gaze to find Alex peacefully resting on her back, oblivious to the tension in the room.

“I love your sister.” She hurried to explain. “I don’t want to lose her.” She said, breath catching in her throat.

Kara shook her head. “You’re right.”

Maggie’s brows scrunched together.

“Alex wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me. Ever since we were kids, I put her in danger. First to protect my secret, then, to make sure I was ready to be the hero this city needed.”

Kara shook her head in disbelief, piecing together all the events that led up to Alex being an agent. “She was the hero all along.“ She said.

“Kara, I’m angry and scared. It’s not your fault. I need to cool down a bit. That’s all.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m leaving. I know what to do now.” Kara said, eyes avoiding Maggie’s.

She walked backwards towards the exit, hands raised in defeat. 

“Kara, please wait.”

The blonde ignored her and made her way out of the medical unit.

 _Shit._ Maggie swore under breath.

Alex couldn’t make it through the conversation. She sensed anger and hurt but her mind was too foggy to catch on.

The next time she came to, she was able to squint her eyes open. She found the brunette’s hair dangled across her arm. Facing away from her was Maggie - her heart swelled.

“Mag..” Her throat was dry and she could barely summon the energy needed to call out to her.

She squeezed the hand tightly enclasped in hers and Maggie shifted to snuggle closer to it. Alex smiled at the affectionate response. She considered not waking her up. Her presence brought her tremendous comfort.

She began to think about how she ended up here. After she got the call at the DEO, she headed for the station.

There was an attack on the subway, mutants causing mayhem, the usual thing. But this time, there was something different. An unknown entity had their hands on kryptonite. Each mutant had gloves laced with kryptonian material at the knuckles. It wasn’t enough to bring Kara down, but enough to visibly reduce her power capacity.

Then, Alex saw a figure appear with a bright emerald weapon and it was pointed right at Kara. The first shot came, and the subsequent shots quickly followed.

Alex’s heart rate accelerated at the sudden memory recollection. 

“Kara!” Alex tried to push herself upright. She winced and fell back down on the sheets much to her dismay.

Maggie was suddenly hovering over her, trying to sooth her.

“Come back to me, Danvers. She’s safe. Kara’s okay.”

Alex’s breath slowly returned back to normal. She closed her eyes in relief. Maggie said it was okay. Kara was safe and that’s all that mattered. 

“I’m sorry, Maggie.”

“Sweetheart, what are you sorry for?”

“I’m sorry for putting you through this again.” Alex said.

Maggie felt her eyes brimming with tears. “I never want you to feel guilty for doing your job, Danvers.”

She could see that Alex was dealing with several emotions - Fear of losing her sister, guilt over making her partner worry about her, and the struggle with her own injuries..

“This is why I fell in love with you.” Maggie said.

“For being ridiculously brave?” Alex replied lightheartedly.

“No,” Maggie wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. “For being selfless.”

She held her hand tighter. “I can’t bear the thought of losing you, Lexi. “

“I’m sorry, Maggie.”

“Hey- hey, it’s okay. We’ll get through it. We always do. Get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I wrote some fic. Let me know what you think of this.


End file.
